


The (corpse) of true love never did run smooth

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: 2hyun - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Aron likes Minki, Clumsy shy Jonghyun, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, M/M, Med Student Minhyun, Minhyun just wants to date his cute labpartner, Minki thinks he's irritating in a cute way, Post grad! Jonghyun, So many idols cameos as dead people, Too many ghosts like to haunt Jonghyun, ghost! Minki, thriller alert on the second half of the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Jonghyun currently trying working on his biomechanical thesis dealing with cadavers, dealing with his crush on project partner med student Minhyun as well as the occasional haunting from the local ghosts and ghouliesOr that AU where Minhyun is stressed out whenever he finds Jonghyun speaking with every dead body he's dissecting
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 143
Kudos: 215





	1. The not so helpful matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercrystale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/gifts).



> Inspired by that tweet https://twitter.com/wintercrystale/status/1166580584019320832

As long as he remembered, Jonghyun could always see them, by the corner of his eyes, something that lurks in the dark corners. The brave ones usually would go up to him when they realised he can see them and enjoyed talking to the little human who couldn't differentiate between the living and the dead.

When he was ten years old, his grandmother sat him down and explained the family curse. By twenty one, he was mostly at peace with being that weird postgrad loner that likes to hangout alone at the morgue.

But then he met him. The love of his life. (Of course the first time they met he didn’t know that, being too busy getting his hands deep in someone’s cadaver at that time to realised it)

* * *

Hwang Minhyun entered the dissection room, too busy juggling with his books and phone, when he noticed his lab partner was already in the room again before him, this time dissecting the new cadaver that arrived yesterday on their double-table.

He leaned against the door, watching the young man meticulously opening the chest and began to examine the organs, his slender fingers wrapped gently on each organs.

Minhyun likes him. For a postgrad in the middle of his research-heavy bio-mechanical thesis, Kim Jonghyun was nice to him. He had heard the horrors of sharing research space but Jonghyun was welcoming from day one. He was sweet albeit shy guy who kept to his own part of the room but yet made sure to remind him to eat and doesn’t mind to help him out from time to time, making him the best partner a stressed out med student can ask for.

Except for one thing.

“Hey Minki, look at this.” He suddenly spoke up, gesturing at empty space in front of him. “Notice how scar tissue blocks the flow of blood through the liver? It proves Min’s initial hypothesis about the John Doe being a chronic alcoholic.” He gushed. “Isn’t he smart?”

Minhyun winced as Jonghyun nodded and placed the liver into a jar and put in onto Minhyun’s desk before continuing his examination. “Well I just need to catalogue the rest of the organs and leave it to Min before I can start with my research. Minki-ah, you mind looking over here?” He pointed into the open chest. “Yea thanks. I thought I was seeing it wrongly.” He gently pull out the bloody rib bone.

“I don’t know, Minki-ah, this seems like a healthy bone to me,” Jonghyun continued to speak to thin air as he placed the rib bone onto the tray and patted it fondly. “A bit battered but that’s what happened when you’re a victim of a car crash.” Oh wow, Minhyun thought, now he’s talking to a bone too?

The fox-eyed med student sighed again and decided to knock onto the door. “Jonghyun. You’re early today.”

The post grad startled out of his cataloging and smiled shyly in return, pointing at the labelled specimen jars, tongue-tied as usual.

Eyeing the jars of specimen, Minhyun wondered if should try asking Jonghyun out for dinner.

“Shut up Minki.” He suddenly hissed, his hand lashed out as if he was hitting someone. Noticing Minhyun’s stare, he blushed and ducked down back to the cadaver.

Oh, right, so that’s why he haven’t made a move yet on his cute lab partner.

* * *

Jonghyun kept his focus on the cadaver in front of him, ignoring both his lab partner and the translucent specter standing by his work desk.

“Ask him out,” the brightly dressed ghost whined at him, “all this UST is killing me and I’m already dead.”

“Shut up Minki,” he hissed again, trying to subtly glare at his best friend, who pouted prettily at him as the ghost leaned against the double table.

“Seriously, ask him out! You know how Hwang Minhyun likes you.”

“Stop stalking him, you gossip-monger,” Jonghyun whispered harshly, “Shouldn’t you focus on settling your unfinished business rather than worrying about my non-existant love life?”

“Firstly, ouch. Secondly, maybe solving your non-existant lovelife is my unfinished business.” Minki said pertly.

The post grad finally looked up from the cadaver, staring straight at the ghost “you’ve been dead for 10 years Minki, there’s no way my love life is your unfinished business. And I’ll ask him when I want to ask him out, so stop pressuring me!”

“Er, Jonghyun?” Jonghyun wanted to bang his head against the double table;he had forgotten his crush was still in the room. Minki only crackled in delight before disappearing, leaving Jonghyun alone with him.

“Umm, is there something wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” The med student came to the double table, smiling down at him. “Seriously, I’m a bit worried for you.”

The young man closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten before opening them again, smiling brightly at his lab partner. “There’s nothing wrong. Thanks though for the offer.”

“You sure?” Minhyun pressed again. “Seriously you can tell me anything.”

How does one explained to one’s crush about his ghostly curse? Jonghyun thought in despair. “Nothing really Minhyun, its just midterm stress.” He smiled weakly.

“Okay,” Minhyun said slowly, “anyway, I’m free after this so do you want to grab dinner with me, you know to destress before midterm starts?” He asked casually, looking away as he did so, completely missing Jonghyun’s bright blush.

“I uh..” Jonghyun wanted to refuse the invite (no matter how much he wanted to say yes) when Minki re-appeared waving wildly at him, nodding his head. “O-okay?”

“Really?” The fox-eyed man perked up in delight.

* * *

Minki watched as Jonghyun slumped face-first onto the bed. “At least the dinner wasn’t a total disaster?” He pointed out.

“I spilled soup all over his white coat! How is that not a disaster Minki-ah?” Jonghyun lifted his head to wail before smothering himself with the pile of pillows.

“He laughed?” the ghost patted him on the head. “At least he seems okay with the whole thing. And its not like you were being clumsy on purpose.”

“You’re not helping.” he rolled on the bed in despair. “What am I going to do?”

* * *

Aron looked up from his World History essay he was slaving over to see his roommate entering the room, staring at his now stained white coat.

“Told you shouldn’t have worn that, pabo.” Not heard any answer from Minhyun, the Korean American media grad turned to see his usually OCD roommate smiling foolishly at the ruined coat.

“Aron hyung, I think I’m in love.”

“What the fuck? Who are you and what did you do to my roommate?!”


	2. The unsanitary situation

Jonghyun wanted to die. He had spent the last 36 hours writing his 6 page report on his ongoing thesis and revising for the midterm. After the two hour of grueling test taking, he was ready to drop onto a flat surface and hibernate the week away.

Walking out of the science building like a sleep-deprived zombie, Jonghyun burrowed deeper into his oversize sweater, sleepily wondering if he can survive the 30 minute track across campus to his dorm, when the strong scent of burned flesh entered his breathing space.

At the corner of his eyes, a dark form walked up to him, ashes and pieces of burned clothing dropped onto the walkway as it made its way toward him. Yet as he turned, the form began to shift into a tall young man, the purple highlights against his dark brown hair looking striking under the warm afternoon sun.

“Jonghyun!” the figure saluted him as he came up to the young man and together they made their way to the research building in front of him. “Finish taking that test?”

Jonghyun smiled warmly at the spirit, nodding. “Yea. Thankfully its the last one so I can sleep after this. Did you got back from visiting Jaehyun again, Taeyong ah?”

Lee Taeyong, a former coursemate of his, nodded enthusiastically. Died of a freak fire that burned down his fraternity two years ago, the young man had hung around his former best friend (and crush), occasionally paying Jonghyun a visit from time to time.

Entering the vicinity of the research building, Jonghyun wondered if it was possible for him to nap at the break room for a while before making his way back to his dorm. He grumbled when he found the break room was full of fellow course mates sleeping all over the available space, clearly having the same idea as he did.

Turning toward his shared research lab, he idly toying the idea of sleeping there but then remembered the uncomfortable chairs in the room. Eyeing the clean sheets on Minhyun’s desk and then at the clean double table, an idea began to form in his head. It wasn’t a good idea but at this rate it was good enough for his sleep deprived brain.

Giving the double table a quick check (thank god for Minhyun’s OCD tendencies to double clean the table with disinfectants) he quickly spread a clean sheet over it and toed off his sneakers.

Taeyong winced as Jonghyun clumsily climbed onto the double table, making himself comfortable on it. “Er Jonghyun?I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Just for an hour ok?” He answered sleepily, tugging his hoodie tighter against his body. “And if you worried about Minhyun, he had tests today so he won’t be here.” He yawned, his eyes already drooping as he curled into himself. “Night Taeyong.”

Shaking in disbelief as the young medium slept on the double table, the ghost turned and with enough concentrated power, mentally pulled another sheet over the young man. Patting him on the head, the ghost left, turning the lights off as he went.

* * *

Minhyun glared as his phone pinged for the 20th time for the last 5 minutes. Giving up on mediating the latest spats between his mentee, Jihoon and his best friend, Woojin, entered the cool sanctum of the research building.

He wasn’t going to visit the research lab that day when he realised he had forgotten the notes on one of his former classes that one of his friends wanted to borrow off him. Turning on the light, he frowned to see the covered body on the double table, remembering they had returned their recent body back to the storage.

Peeling back the white sheet, he stared in shock before screaming shrilly.

* * *

Jonghyun winced as he blinked the last remnant of sleep, his ears ringing from the sudden scream. Wondering which ghost dared to disturbed his precious sleep, he opened his eyes to find Minhyun pale face staring down at him.

“M-Minhyun?”

“Jonghyun!! What the fuck man?!” Minhyun yelled angrily as he shake his shorter lab partner. “Do you know how scared I was to find you here? On our double table? Where we cut dead bodies?! What were you even thinking?”

“I needed a place to sleep. The break room was full and it seems so comfortable.” Another yawn punctured his sentence.

“Do you even know how many germ are there on that table? The possible diseases you can catch from it?!”

“But its clean?” Jonghyun frowned, clearly not seeing the problem. “I watched you cleaned it down twice with disinfectant. And its not like I lay directly on it, I made sure to cover it with a clean sheet.”

Angry on how callous Jonghyun was treating the siuation, the med student began to rant loudly about the unhygienic situation, bodily dragged his lab partner off the table, out of the room and into the locker room by the end of the hallway, ignoring the shorter man’s protest. Maneuvering them into a stall, Minhyun began tugging at the oversize sweater, determined to kill any possible germs clinging onto the clothes before it could infect the young man, still ranting about how unsanitary his action was, not noticing Jonghyun’s bright red face.

“Minhyun.”

“-It disgusting and totally unsafe, what if you cut yourself while sleeping on that double table-”

“Minhyun.”

“-and what if I didn’t kill all the bacteria on that table? What if one of the bodies we recently dissected had some unknown virus or disease-”

“HWANG MINHYUN!” Minhyun blinked in surprise at the man in front of him. Jonghyun was clutching his open shirt to his chest, looking both terrified and deeply embarrassed, his bright red blush covering his slightly exposed chest.

He blinked again and took note at his hands which was trying to tug the shirt from Jonghyun, his hoodie lying on the floor after Minhyun had forcefully removed from his lab partner’s body.

“Oh.” The med student flinched away from his long time crush, quickly backpedaled out of the stall and the locker room, stuttering.

“Ididntmeanitijustwantedtocleanyourclothesohmygodimsosorrygottago.”

He slammed the locker room door close and rest his forehead on it. Remembering the pale skin and Jonghyun panicked (albeit very cute) face, Minhyun banged his head repeatedly against the door, “Stupid, stupid idiot.” he muttered to himself.

* * *

Staring wild-eyed as his crush rushed out of the room, Jonghyun wondered if they ever going to be normal after this when he registered the loud laugh echoing in the empty locker room. Turning around in dread, he saw one of the more busybody ghosts leaning over the stall, laughing at him, Taeyong standing by him, giggling.

“Oh my god Jonghyun, your face!!” Byun Baekhyun laughed again as Jonghyun’s bright red blush returned in full force. “I thought we were getting a free show.” he hooted in delight.

“Sunbaenim.” Jonghyun winced as Baekhyun form began wavered, he can see glimpses of the burned flesh. “Sunbaenim, please don’t.”

Ignoring Jonghyun plead, the ghost took off to spread the gossip. Whimpering from the thought of the severe teasing he’s going to get for the next few days, he wanted to bang his head in frustration. He then remembered how Minhyun had forcefully manhandled him with gentle hands and groaned as he realised the need for a cold shower.

He just wanted some sleep damnit, not more trouble.


	3. Advices from good friends

Aron sat snugly on the windowsill, watching as his roommate cleaning their suite again for the third time that week.

“You know, rather than panic-clean our already clean suite, how about you talk to your crush, you know, like a normal adult?” he said, his fingers tapping against the thick textbook he was holding. “Really Hyunnie, this is getting ridiculous.”

Frowning at his petite roommate, Minhyun couldn’t help but internally agree. But yet talking to Jonghyun about last week’s incident makes him die a little in the inside.

Pulling off the white bandana protecting his mouth and hair from the (non-existent) dust, Minhyun sighed as he sat on his desk. “But what am I supposed to do? How do I even face him after practically undressed him in the locker room?”

“Maybe start by apologizing to him first?” Aron turned to lay on the window sill, enjoying the sun warming his back. “Then ask him out.”

“Its not that simple!”

“You’re the one making it complicated Hyunnie.” Aron rolled his eyes. “From what I know about your lab partner, Jonghyun isn’t a type of person who would keep a grudge over that kind of incident. Just go talked to him properly.”

“That sounds like a good advice hyung.” He said wryly.

“I’m known for giving good advice from time to time.”

“Huh.” Minhyun suddenly tilted his head, looking at Aron.

“What?” He asked warily, watching as the smirk on his face grew.

“Never realized you were small enough to fit the window sill, Hyung.” He answered cheekily, then ducked as Aron threw the textbook at him.

“I’M AVERAGE SIZED, YOU DAMNED BEANPOLE!!”

* * *

Aron sulked as he stomped, leaving his (in his mind) deranged roommate and down to the quad for some quiet reading. Picking a good sp to enjoy the afternoon sun while finishing his reading list, the media studies student couldn’t help but noticed the lone figure sitting under the tree not far from him.

Watching the tanned science student reading his book, Aron can see why Minhyun was smitten with his lab partner. Despite of the weird rumors around him, the young man was nothing but polite to his lecturers, college staffs, seniors and his peers as well as willing to lend a help hand to clueless juniors and occasional foreign transfers (he was one of them). It helped his case that his sweet smiles and endearing naive demeanor was powerful enough for people to temporarily forgot about his weirdness.

Rummaging through his bag for a highlighter, he looked up again.

Oh. That’s new.

He couldn’t help but watch the new kid sitting by Jonghyun, judging by his wild gestures and bright looks was telling him something hilarious. Taking in the pretty androgynous looks and lavender hair under the afternoon sun, Aron couldn’t help but pull out his phone to take a picture when he heard someone called his name.

The Korean-American student turned to see Joel waving wildly at him as their friends Amber and Eric playfully threw themselves at him, all three crashing to the ground, scattering their things everywhere.

Playfully cursing and hitting his friends as he flailed around, he felt disappointed when he saw Jonghyun was sitting alone again.

Oh well, he’ll find him. He always do.

* * *

Jonghyun looked away from Minki when he heard the loud crash and saw Minhyun’s roommate being crushed by his playful friends. Shaking his head at them, he turned back to his friend.

“Minki. Really, nothing happened. Min was just being helpful, that’s all.” He said to his pouting friend, Taeyong giggling beside them. The two was enjoying the free afternoon when Minki appeared, sharing the latest wild gossips about last week’s incidents.

“Oh is that what youngin call that now? ‘Being helpful’?” Baekhyun appeared out of nowhere, plopping onto the ground and by Taeyong’s lap, accompanied by his lanky friend, Chanyeol. “Pretty sure we were getting a great show if it wasn’t for Jonghyun here being all prudish.” He smirked as he trailed his fingers over Chanyeol’s pink tresses.

“Hyung.”

“What?” The ghost rolled up to look in the eye. “You liked him, he liked you, what’s wrong with a little hanky-panky in the locker room?”

Jonghyun can feel his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

“He’s right, Jyuu.” Minki pointed out helpfully. “It’s been two years since you nursing that little crush for Minhyun and it is getting embarrassing to watch.’

He glared at his best-friend. “I’m not helping you winning that stupid ghost betting pool. Also why the fuck does ghosts have a betting pool in the first place?”

“Its something to do on our endless spare time,” Chanyeol said dryly as one of the keeper of the said betting pool. “Its not we have anything else to do other rattling our bones and scaring people.”

“And you know what they said about tall people and their, well…” Baekhyun trailed suggestively, looking down pointedly.

A beat of silence.

“HYUNG!!!!”

* * *

“I can’t believe you dragged me here just so you could stalk on your crush.” Aron hissed as Minhyun peered in between the bookcases, watching Jonghyun looking for some books. “You’re such a loser, Hwang Minhyun.”

“Shut up.” the taller one of the duo hissed back. “And I’m not stalking, this is a recon mission.”

Aron snorted. “Yea, come find me when you ready to be an adult.” He walked off, looking for good spot to nap when he saw a flash of lavender at the corner of his eyes. Quickly turning around, he saw the mysterious boy leaning against the bookcase, watching Minhyun who was watching his friend.

He grinned.

* * *

“You’re a hard person to find.” Minki was surprised to find a human sliding in front of him, blocking his view, smiling in delight. “And here I thought you must be a figment of my imagination, pretty boy.”

Minki huffed. Pretty boy? Who do he think he is? Also, how did he even see him?

“Nothing?” The smirk grew. “Then again, falling from heaven had rendered you mute.”

“I crawled out of hell actually.” He couldn’t help retorted. But to his surprise, the young man looked delighted.

“Then today must be a cold day in hell since you’re very hot.”

Minki snorted but finally remembering why he looked familiar. “You’re Youngmin right? Minhyun’s roommate?”

“Aron actually. But you can call me anything you want.” he grinned.

Remembering the man’s pet peeves from his numerous _information gathering,_ Minki smirked. “How about I call you short?”

Aron twitched. “I’m average-sized actually.”

“And yet, you still shorter than me.” He grinned and suddenly pointed somewhere behind Aron. “I think Minhyun is calling for you.”

“What are you talking about?” Aron grumbled as he turned around to check and back again just to find Minki disappeared.

“Damnit. I forgot to ask his name.”

* * *

Jonghyun was pulling last of the reference books he needed for his project when he noticed someone standing beside him. Turning around, he smiled shyly at Minhyun who was smiling back awkwardly at him.

Mouthing wordlessly at him, Minhyun finally gave up and the two stared at each other uncomfortably.

Luckily for Jonghyun, someone was happily willing to lend a helping hand. Giggling, one of the ghosts haunting the library pulled at one of the books on the shelf on top of them.

Minhyun yelped as a book suddenly dropped onto his head. Rubbing his head in surprise, he missed Jonghyun glaring angrily at somewhere behind him before turning back at him in concern.

Gently grabbing his cheeks, Jonghyun gently tilted his head down as he tiptoed to see the damage. “Are you all right, Minhyunnie?” he said distractedly, and yet Minhyun can feel his heart fluttered at the concern his crush was showing and unexpected nickname.

Jonghyun blushed when he realized how close their face were, tried to pull away when Minhyun caught his hands and hold him in place.

“I…” He can feel his heart beat wildly as he take in Minhyun’s bright eyes looking at him earnestly.

“I wanted to apologized for last time.” he said softly, “I shouldn’t have let my, ah, tendencies took over and behaving like that.”

‘uh, it was my fault in the first place. I shouldn’t have slept on the double table like that and scaring you.” he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“No! It was my fault for overreacting like that!”

“And it was caused by me not thinking straight in the first place, I’m really sorry for that!”

“But its doesn’t mean I can just go and strip your clothes like that!! I’m really, really sorry, ok?”

Jonghyun grimaced at that, his cheeks red. “Minhyun, first, that is not something you can just said in public especially if someone can take it out of context. Second, someone have to stop or both of us is going to stuck here all night. Please just say we both were wrong and we apologized for that.”

Minhyun finally let his hands go, grinned down at his petite crush. “Cool. As long as I get to buy your dinner.”

“That doesn’t how that supposed to work, Minhyun-ah.”

The fox-eyed man merely laughed out loud.


	4. questions

Jonghyun put down his drink, staring warily at the young man in front of him. “I’m sorry, what did you just said?”

“Your friend. The pretty boy with the lavender hair. I wanted to know what’s his name is.” Aron leaned forward in interest, his eyes sparkling as he thought of his latest quarry.

Jonghyun continued to watch him in bewilderment.

Minhyun, who left to get queue for their dessert, came back bearing assorted of cakes, sat down beside them, wondering what happened for the five minute he left his best friend and crush alone.

“Minki? Tall guy, lavender hair, pretty face, that one?” Jonghyun ignored the dessert in front of him as he stared at Aron.

“Oh, is that his name?” Aron said, pleased. “I saw him around you a few time but every time I asked around, no one know of him. And I checked everywhere.” He pouted. “I even asked Guanlin at Architecture Design department and Jackson of Physical Education department. Can I get his number please?”

“I need to go.” Jonghyun said abruptly before leaving them behind.

Minhyun looked sadly as his crush ran off before whacking his best friend in the head. “What the heck hyung? What did you do? You know how hard for me to get him to join us for dinner?”

“I just wanted to know about his best friend.” Aron grumbled as he demolished last of the peach pie Minhyun bought him.

“Dongho? Why are you asking about Dongho?” he asked confused.

“No, not him. The other one. The pretty one.”

“Hyung.” Minhyun looked at him as if he was deranged. “Jonghyun only have one best friend now. Taeyong died remembered? From the fire that gutted the frat house 2 years ago.”

“No, he has another one. Taller than me, lavender hair, very pretty.” Aron smiled to himself, promising himself to try to angle a date with the mysterious beauty the next time he saw him.

Minhyun stared at him in confusion.

* * *

Jonghyun entered the music department, and move toward the recording booth, knowing the person he’s looking for most likely be there working on his latest creation.

Entering the room, he can see someone booping his head to the beat at the recording station while another one was belting out her heart out in the studio. The pretty girl waved happily as she finished the verse before signaling the producer at the new arrival.

Dongho turned and smiled brightly at his best friend as he saved the latest recording. “Jieqiong, take 5 ok?” the chinese girl nodded before left

“I thought you’re recording the song with your boyfriend?”

“We broke up last month.” Dongho said cheerfully. “ And he stole my cousin and his boyfriend for his project, that psychotic bastard.”

“You the one dated him, said his laugh was funny.”

“Ah Kim Jaehwan.” He said wistfully. “I’m going to crush him on our next showcase.” He said cheerfully. “So what’s up? You don’t usually come here unless there’s something wrong.”

“Someone saw Minki.” Dongho froze from pulling out his lunch from his bag.

“Like saw him or saw him?”

“The latter. Apparently he saw him around a few time. Enough to ask for his name and everything.”

He stared at Jonghyun in confusion, who clarified warily. “Apparently he wants to ask him out on a date.”

The music student looked as he wasn’t sure he was to be surprised or impressed at the man’s audacity. “Who..”

“Aron hyung.”

“Aron? Hwang Minhyun’s best friend? That Aron?” He whistled.

“I’m more interested on how he could see Minki in the first place.”

“You known Minki for more than 10 years right? What if he being around you all these years boost enough of his power from being a mere ghost into a poltergeist?” he pointed out as he broke half of his bread and passed it to his friend. “Your grandma did mentioned you’re the strongest of such member in the family with the curse.”

The two of them looked at each other before shuddering. They both know what Minki is capable of if he puts his mind to it and momentarily pitied the Korean-American transfer.

“Should we warn him?”

“And ruined his fun?”

Dongho shuddered again. Finishing up last of the bread, Jonghyun turned to leave before decided to warn his friend.

“By the way, Dongho?” He turned to his friend in confusion. “ _She’s_ here again.”

The young man shuddered and turned around to see a young woman with pale skin and bloodshot eyes sitting behind him. The music student screamed shrilly and threw himself at his friend, hiding behind him.

“You should really stop being afraid of her.” A soft voice suddenly said behind them. “She just likes your music, that’s all, you damned scaredy cat.” Dongho turned around to find Minki standing behind them looking bored.

He screamed again.


	5. flirting and pick up lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minhyun tries to show Jonghyun the power of pick up lines much to his disgust (like seriously? over someone's dead body Minhyun?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies if there's some discrepancies in the medical terms. Made my research via google and my one and only RL visit to the morgue ended disastrously 
> 
> (Also what University even kept the morgue AND the pastry kitchen on the same level?! lost my desire for desserts for the entire month, geez)

Jonghyun stifled a giggle as MInhyun struggled to put on his hairnet. No matter how many time he seen it, the mini show of Minhyun grumbling and cursing as he wrestled his nicely styled hair into his hairnet never failed to make him laugh.

Nodding after making sure both of them were properly attired, the two turned to the double table, where the latest requisition of the science department (courtesy of the morgue from a nearby hospital) awaits.

“Scalpel.” Minhyun took hold of the surgical knife his lab partner passed him and gently make an incision on the John Doe’s torso, grimacing as blood spray splattered onto his apron and the cuff of his lab coat. Its gonna be a pain in the ass to remove those later…

“Minhyun, focus. Clean panic later, project first.” Jonghyun points out as he uses a pair of retractors to spread open the torso and began to examined the organs in front of him. “Hey, do you see that?”

The med student hummed as he took a closer look. “Yea, I see it.” The two continued to work as they began to catalog the inner organs and bones, puncturing the silence time to time with their observation and hypothesis of the body.

Minhyun suddenly flinched in surprise when a phone rang, causing a large cut on the right lung he was examining, causing the two to be sprayed by blood.

Internally cursing, he moved the face mask away and wiped the mess with a towel, grousing about idiots not turning their phone on silent mode in the lab, much to Jonghyun’s amusement.

“Minhyun, it’s your phone that ringing.” he points out.

“Oh.” His ears red in embarrassment, he picked up the call, putting it on speaker mode. “Hello Jinyoungie. Is there something wrong?” 

“Hyung, are you busy? I need some advice.” His younger cousin, Bae Jinyoung, currently a freshman in the fine arts department was on the the other end of the call, sounding quite nervous.

“I literally have my elbows inside someone right now but yea I’m free. What’s wrong?”

“Do you know Younghee?”

“Kim Younghee? Your classmate in statistics class you taking this semester?” Minhyun silently pointed at the smaller intestine at Jonghyun, who quickly jotted down some notes. “What about him?”

“I kinda want to ask him out on a date with me.” his younger cousin said quite sheepishly. “And Daehwi said I can’t go and just ask him bluntly as usual. I was wondering, since you’re the ‘flirt emperor’ in the group, you could give me some flirting pointers.”

“You need to stop listening to Seongwu. He’s a lying liar that needs to stop lying.” Minhyun retorted in embarrassment, sparing an awkward glance at his lab partner. Jonghyun was trying to ignore the conversation (and failed, judging from his twitching lips) by cataloging the tissue and bone samples they collected so far.

“Okay, what do you need? Be specific. Are you showing your interest, asking him out for a date or just plain flirting? I need context to help you.”

‘Um, there’s a difference?”

“I usually suggest conversation starters but the two of you known each other for a while right? Are you okay using pickup lines?” He said to the phone as he passed the extracted stomach content to Jonghyun. “I know some that could help. I even have a book!” he said brightly for a guy who just dissected a section of the cadavers muscle tissue. “If you want, I can pass it to you tomorrow morning at breakfast and you can choose from there because at the end of the day, only you would know the best ones to use on him.”

“Really? Do you think it would work?”

Minhyun chuckled as he used the forceps to clamp on the intestine. “Oh course, there’s pickup line for everyone in every situation.”

“Thanks Hyung. I owe you one. See you tomorrow.”

Minhyun ended the call and turned to find his lab partner looking at his curiously.

“- _there’s pickup line for everyone in every situation_ \- Really Minhyun?” He looked at him in disbelief.

“Of course! Wait,” Minhyun looked at him in confusion. “Don’t tell me you never had anyone used it on you?”

“Not even in otome games I played.” he said shamelessly, knowing quite well his crush had seen him playing such games in the lab from time to time out of boredom. “I never saw the appeal of it, really.”

He suddenly looked warily at Minhyun, who was grinning at him mischievously.

“Jonghyun, your hands looks heavy. Here, let me hold it for you.” He cooed as he took hold of his hands. “Did it hurt? When you fell out of heaven? Its okay though. Even if there’s wasn’t gravity on earth, I’d still fall for you.” He batted his eyelashes in exaggeration.

Jonghyun shuddered out of his hold, his face red in embarrassment. “You! You.. you can’t go and say things like that out of nowhere! There’s people here!” Jonghyun wailed before turning to the cadaver between them and started apologizing to Minhyun’s confusion.


	6. Flirting and Pickup lines part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun is being harassed and its all Minhyun's fault. Also Aron tries to make a move on Minki.

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate,” Baekhyun breathed, batting his eyelashes playfully.

Face red in embarrassment, Jonghyun wanted to hide as Baekhyun drops another line, clearly enjoying himself.

“Do you like Star Wars? Because Yoda only one for me!” He crackled.

“Oh, oh! Try this one! Charizards are red, Squirtles are blue, if you were a Pokemon, I would choose you!” Another ghost, Oh Sehun, formerly of the Fine Arts Department, hooted, knowing Jonghyun’s obsession with Pocket Monster.

A group of them had ambushed the poor medium outside his class and had spent the last hour spouting cheesy, silly pickup lines they used before while they were still alive.

“Stop it!” He finally wailed, flailing at the ghosts, who ran off laughing as the people around them stared at the biomechanical student weirdly. He quickly ran toward the science building in hope for sanctuary, ignoring the ghosts throwing out cheesy pickup lines at the poor boy along the way.

* * *

Taking off his hoodie and putting on his labcoat (ignoring the madly giggling Taeyong sitting on his desk) Jonghyun pulls out the cadaver from the fridge and setting him on the double table, planning to continue with the project.

“Listen to this Hyunnie. Are you my Appendix? Because I have a funny feeling in my stomach that makes me feel like I should take you out.” the ghost hooted.

“Taeyong, I swear don’t make me figure a way to bring you back to life so I can kill you myself.” Jonghyun hissed.

“You gonna admit, its really funny.”  
“Not when you’re the one being harassed the entire morning.“Do you know how many ghosts been telling me pickup lines the entire morning? I can’t believe you let Baekhyun hyung told everyone.”

“It’s Baekhyun hyung. The day he stops gossiping would be the day hell freezes over seeing that he still gossips during his wake. Poor, poor Hyunnie.” the ghost teased “You’re so easy to tease that’s why everyone’s doing it.”

Jonghyun sighed. And quickly turned his back to the ghost, as he grabbed a scalpel.

“You know, I can see why everyone doing this.” His mouth twitched from the sudden distraction but ignored the talking spirit by the body. “I'm no organ donor but I'd be happy to give you my heart.” the latest addition to the collection of ghosts joked.

Jonghyun stabbed the scalpel he was holding onto the heart, glaring at the ghost. “Don’t.even.try.it.” he hissed as the new ghosted cowed away.

“Jonghyun-ah~~” Minhyun skipped into the lab, clearly being pleased with himself. “Your beauty makes today’s morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon. I hope your day has been as beautiful as you are!” He called out and promptly ducked as his wild-eyed lab partner threw the folder he was holding at him.

“This is all your fault!!"

* * *

Minki was enjoying the afternoon sun, his hair colour shifting from the light lavender he was sporting the past month to sunshine gold. Suddenly hearing a familiar voice floating not far from the bench he was sitting, he opened his eyes to see Aron walking alone, talking to his phone.

The ghost couldn’t help but smile. He had followed the young man around for the past week in the name of information gathering (much to Jonghyun’s despair) and find him interesting (and quite funny. And kind.)

He almost feels bad.

Concentrating, Minki materialized onto the bench, waiting for Aron to notice him.

The Korean American grad student looked up from his phone call and waved in delight at the ghost, clearly elated at the chance of seeing him again.

Ending his call, he bounded up to him. “MInki ssi! Fancy seeing you here!” He said enthusiastically, the ghost thought he could see imaginary dog ears wagging in delight the way he was greeting him. “I’m so happy to see you.”

“I noticed.” Minki said dryly as the other sat beside him. “Heard you asked Jonghyun about me.”

“I did.” Aron pouted. “This is the first time I had to work so hard to find someone and all I got is a name.”

“Are you angling for something?”

Clearly taking a note from his roommate, Aron grinned, dramatically hold his hand to his chest. “I was so blinded by your beauty Minki-ssi, I gonna need your phone number for insurance purposes.”

The ghost couldn’t help but snorted. He had heard better pickup lines that day (from his fellow ghosts teasing his best friend) but he couldn’t help but laugh over the lame line.

“Is that a yes?” Aron wiggled his fine eyebrows at the ghost, who snorted again.

Minki’s full lips curved into a smile, that if Jonghyun had seen it (as well as Baekho) would describe, as too affectionate to be truly malicious and yet hold a certain edge of demonic amusement, as he turned to Aron.

“You could do better than that. Work harder and I might actually give you that number.” Minki said as he suddenly moved away, leaving the gaping young man behind, grinning, clearly having fun with the situation.

Last time he felt this much alive was when he locked Dongho in the haunted house few years back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there's a reason why Dongho is deadly afraid of Minki


	7. A round of advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which MinRon mopes over their respective crushes problems, Taeyong offers an advice and Minki shanghais Dongho into helping him with his project

Aron was sulking on his bed when Minhyun stormed into the room, clumps of jasmine flowers clings on his head. Dropping his bag over his bed, the med student unceremoniously flopped onto Aron, clinging onto his petite roommate.

“Aron Hyung~~” Minhyun dug his pointy chin into Aron’s bony shoulder. “Love me.”

“Go away you pest.”Aron pushed his clingy like an octopus of a roommate just to be drag deeper into the crushing hug.”What now? Did Jonghyun pushed you away again? And why the fuck are there jasmine on your hair?”

“Jonghyun.” the fox-eyed student sulked. “He threw it at me when I went through the door.”

“Uhuh. Let me guess, you the one sent the flower with cheesy pick up lines again.”

“I just wanted to make him smile. He looks so angry for the past week. Hyung, what if he hate me now for annoying him?” He ends up wailing.

“Newsflash Minhyun, he already put up with your silly antics for the last 2 years so I don’t think he’s going to hate you just because you decided to switch tactics and been all aggressive on his ass.” Aron snorted, pushing him away so he can breath.

“Hyung. You supposed to console my fragile heart, not hurt it even more.”Minhyun pouted, then realised the prominent stress lines on his face. “What’s wrong with you hyung?”

“Your crush’s best friend Minki. He’s driving me mad!!” Aron flailed in stress, hitting his roommate in the face and ribs, who retaliate by revenge tickled the older guy. After the brief scuffle, the two lay back on the bed, facing each other, Aron helpfully placed a pillow between them to stop Minhyun from clinging on him again.

“Tell me about him hyung.” Minhyun cuddled instead the Fox Eddy plushie Jonghyun gave him for his birthday last year. “I don’t think I ever met him before and I know all of his friends.”

“Yea, from all that stalking.” Aron snorted before grumbled angrily. “He’s driving me nuts. I kept seeing him everywhere and yet no one even hear of him. If Jonghyun didn’t told me his name I would have thought he was a ghost or something!” He exclaimed.

_(somewhere, lurking at the music department to ambush Dongho, Minki sneezed in surprise)_

“Have you tried talking to Jonghyunnie?”

“He’s avoiding me.” The Journalism and Media Studies student sulked. “May I should just pin him down for a proper conversation.”

“Jonghyun or your crush, Minki?” Minhyun dug his right elbow into his roommate at the thought of him cornering his crush.

Aron whacked him on the ribs. “Minki you dumb bean pole. And you should talk to him. Just confess already. Maybe then the two of you can get somewhere than stuck in limbo like this.”

Minhyun stared at him before throwing himself at the petite Korean-American student. “Hyung!! You’re the best!!”

“Urgh, get away from me you freak!”

* * *

“Should I apologize?” Jonghyun fretted, chewing the end of his oversized sweater paw in distress. Taeyong, looking up from the game weekly magazine he was browsing, quirked an eyebrow at him silently. “I didn’t mean to throw it at him!” Jonghyun said defensively, “I was trying to throw it at Baekhyun hyung!!”

“You should really work on your throwing skills.” Baekhyun said and quickly ducked as the young medium threw a pillow at him. “See, no power bro.” The ghost took off, leaving the two behind.

“Maybe you should tone it down a bit. I know you’re unfamiliar with the concept of flirtatious compliments, Jjyu-ya, but you were reacting it too strongly for the past week.” Taeyong said, giving his full attention. “I know we were a bit too much while teasing you but blaming Minhyun isn’t exactly right.”

“I know.” He sighed. “But explaining to him on why I’m overreacting for the past week is difficult.”

“I know you find it hard to tell people things especially with your habit of keeping things to yourself. Jjyu-ya, I think its better if you tell Minhyun something. Maybe not about your abilities just yet, but something. Put some trust on him, he might surprise you.”

The Medium sighed but nodded reluctantly, knowing the ghost was right. “I’ll apologize to him tomorrow.” he said softly, and ducked his head in embarrasement when the ghost pat him in the head. “If only you didn’t die, Yong-ah.” he said wistfully, couldn’t help but missing his friend’s warm hugs.

The ghost stared sadly back at him.

* * *

Dongho walked down the dark corridor from the music studio, humming when he felt the sudden ice cold sensation touching his spine. Years of hanging out around Jonghyun, he knew that some supernatural being was lurking in the corridor and quickly backed to a corner, shuddering especially when he recognized the dark chuckle echoing in the empty corridor.

“He’s not here Minki!” Dongho called out, peering into the dark. Unfortunately without Jonghyun he can’t see the spirits and had to relied on his instincts.

“I’m here for you.” the spirit breathed into his right ear, giggling as he watched Dongho flinching in fear. “I need your help with a prank.”

“Why?” the music student wailed.”Go bother someone else!”

“Jonghyun doesn’t want to help me.” Dongho can practically hear the pout in his voice.”And I know you kept that spare phone after that prank you did on Bumjoo and his girlfriend.”

“That wasn’t a prank! I was trying to help Bumzu hyung get back again with his girlfriend again and it worked!”

“They broke in the first place because you and Jaehwan played a prank on them.”

“That was by accident!”

“Yea, one the entire department will find out tomorrow morning if you don’t help me.”

“That’s blackmail!” Dongho cursed inwardly, knowing Minki, he would do something nefarious like possessing someone to broadcast the details or something like that. “And I’m not helping you pranking Aron hyung!”

“It’s not a prank. I really like him.”

“Yea, like you really liked me and locked me in the haunted house with my cousin Daniel?”

“That was funny.”

“You gave both us nervous breakdown for the rest of the year!!”

“Good times.” Dongho then felt something invisible tugging at his bag. “So are you gonna help me or not?”

“Like you let me say no.” he grumbled, digging through his bag for his spare phone. Pulling out the Blackberry, he passed the phone to ghost, trying his best to ignore the floating phone. “Just don’t delete my games. I just upgraded my After School deck into R Level for SS Pledis.”

The ghost crackled in reply before patting him on the cheeks, enjoying watching him flinch. “As a gift, I'm going to give your a warning. Dongho you should leave the building for the night. There’s some new ghosts moving in tonight. Ciao~” Minki’s mischievous laugh echoed in the empty corridor, leaving as Dongho wailed again.

“MINKI, DON’T LEAVE ME HERE!!”

“Hyung?” His golden brown eyes filled with tears, Dongho turned to see his ex, Kim Jaehwan looking weirdly at him, clearly just came back from the convenience store judging from the plastic bag he was holding. Crying loudly,he threw himself at him, begging the junior to walk him home.

(and well, if they decided to talk about their past and on trying again, well, Minki would like to take credit on that)


	8. The universe is against me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Minhyun tries his best to confess his feelings. It’s just that things got in the way. 
> 
> And no the ghosts would like to point out its not their fault this time. Human just had weird timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing confession scenes and Baekho's pics from Paris Fashion Week is very distracting. 
> 
> Also blame Bugiiwonderland for all the Minhyun's suffering in this chapter.

“Today’s the day!! I’m going to confess to Jonghyun about my feelings!! Wish me luck hyung!!” Minhyun pumped his fists in the air with excitement as Aron watched him from the comfortable fort of blanket he made earlier. (He just finished a 12 page report and planing to hibernate the day away)

“Good luck Minhyunnie.” The petite media student waved the paw of the welsh corgi doll he was holding before burrowed back into his thick fort.

Minhyun skipped out of the apartment suite. It was a wonderful day and he’s gonna enjoy it to the fullest!

(If he knew how the day was going to turned out, he would have gone back into the room and join Aron in his blanket fort)

* * *

Smiling sweetly at the little girl, Jonghyun set down the bouquet of flower to replace the one he left last month and the stuffed toy he won from last arcade raid he did last week (the owner booted him out after he managed to emptied half of the crane machine of its merchandises) by the lamppost. Kim Jongin sunbae (or Kai to his friends) had told him in passing about the latest addition in the ghost community and asked the medium to comfort the little ghost.

Listening to the little girl happy chatters, he didn’t noticed until a someone crashed into him and upset the little vase.

The medium turned and looked warily at the group of boys. One of them started to apologized before realizing who he had knocked into and sneered. “Look who’s here. The freak from the science department.”(Yes, Jonghyun realized the kind of reputation he had in the university, he just never cared much of it.)

Ignoring them, he bend down to pick up the vase when one of them grabbed his arm and twisted. From the corner of his eyes, he can see the little girl disappear to get reinforcement and inwardly shuddered of the work he had to do to placate the ghost community into not attacking his bullies again.

“Hey, stop ignoring us you freak!”

“How about you let him go?”

Everyone turned to see Minhyun glaring at them. “I said let him go before I report all of you to the disciplinary office!” As one the group scattered, leaving the two behind.

Jonghyun dipped his head down in embarrassment, “Thanks for that. You shouldn’t have done that, you know.”

“I don’t like bullies Jonghyun-ah, especially those bullying my friends.” Minhyun picked up the split vase. “Here.”

“Thanks.” The post-grad student gently set the vase down by the lamppost, making sure the white marigolds and the stuffed toy sit straight. “A girl recently got run down here.” He explained to Minhyun shyly. “I thought she would be less lonely if I leave these here.”

(What he didn’t said was he had the most absolute fun asking Baekhyun hyung and his ghostly cohorts harassing the drunk driver into turning himself in and confessing his sin to the police)

‘It’s nice of you to do something like this.” Minhyun said.

“I…I think they deserved to remembered too. They’re not just statistics on a piece of paper. They’re real people with real names and memories. And if why leaving a single flower helps appease them, I don’t mind doing it.”

“You’re sweet.” Minhyun smiled down at him. “There’s not a lot of people would think like that.” He said in admiration.

He blushed in embarrassment.

Admiring the red tint on his petite lab partner's cheek, Minhyun decided to confess his feeling then and there. (It wasn't the right place to do it but hey, life is all about timing)

“Jonghyun, I…”

“MINHYUNNIE HYUNGIE!!!!” Minhyun winced on the sudden distraction on what could have been one of his romantic love confession and braced for impact.

Yoo Seonho, freshman in the Science department and one of the kids he used to tutor, didn’t disappoint his expectation as he hurtled himself onto the tall senior,almost dropping the two of them onto the ground with the impact of the crash. Jonghyun giggled, used to the particular scene as Minhyun good-naturedly grumbled at the human limpet stuck on his back.

“What do you want, Seonho?”

“Hyung help!! Guanlin and Xia Miaomiao got locked on the rooftop again and you’re the only one I know who have the keys to the door! Hyung if they get caught again both of them are going to be marked!”

“Did they sneaked Linlin up there again?” Minhyun sighed, letting the freshman dragged him away, naming the little fluff of a pomeranian the three had adopted and snuck around the university despite of the University’s strict rules about pets. “Bye, Jonghyun-ah. Let's talk later!”

The medium waved back and turned to Kai, who just materialized. “What did I missed?”

* * *

Minhyun hummed as he waited outside of Calculus classroom, nodding to the few students he recognized. Thankfully he had memorized Jonghyun’s entire schedule and had planned to drag his lab partner slash crush to ‘The Table’, the university’s one and only cafe, and confess over his favourite slice of cheese cake (He checked and made sure Daehwi, barista on duty to reserve some just for them).

The tall, fox-eyed student suddenly yelped when someone slung their hand around his neck and pulled into a hug. “Minhyunnie~~” Ong Seongwoo, his best friend smiled mischievously. “Just the guy I’m looking for.”

“No. Whatever mischief, mayhem or chaos you’re planning, keep me out of it.”

“Minhyunnie, don’t say that. I haven’t even say anything.” Seongwoo pouted. “Daniel ditched me so he can go out with Jihyo and you’re the only I can find that can help me.” He sulked. Minhyun stared warily back at him, refusing to comment on the weird relationship Seongwoo, Daniel and Jihyo were in (even the university’s gossip mill AND underground betting pool wasn’t exactly sure what’s the nature of their relationship and neither of them were willing to clarify it). “What is it? What’s your plan and is it going to reflect my records?”

“I just need you to play lookout for 5 minutes. I need to put this into Professor Lee Seok-hoon’s office.” Seongwoo, smiled winsomely as he show the innocent-looking box at him.

Staring longingly at the classroom, Minhyun turned back at the still smiling Seongwoo and reluctantly agreed. “Five minutes right?” He figured he’ll be back before Jonghyun’s class even ended.

(It was a lie. He spent the entire afternoon ducking and hiding from the wrathful Professor Lee. Apparently Seongwoo had jury-rigged the box to open and filled the entire room with bubbles as part of the Theatre Department ongoing dare month. For a guy abhor studying, he had quite a talent for making impressive pranks)

* * *

Minhyun wants to weep in despair. It was like the entire universe was conspiring against him. Every time he made a move to confess, something happened whether to him or Jonghyunnie, ruining the moment. Sulking as he entered the suite, he took off his bag, shoes and jacket and crawled into Aron’s comfy blanket fort, cuddling his petite roommate much to his disgust.

“Hyung, console me.” He wailed.

Aron dropped his phone reluctantly and cuddled him back, figuring that if he ignored the big baby, Minhyun is going to harassed him the entire night for some shred of affection. He sighed. And he was in the middle of a very important conversation too.


	9. A dead(ly) stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun is screwing his courage to confess again while something evil is attacking his friends

Minhyun couldn’t help but shudder when he first heard the news. To hear one of his persistent stalkers died by the intersection he usually walked by every morning is very disturbing. He might have wanted the girl to stop following him around and harassing his friends but to hear she died from being hit by a car on her way to his place is kind of scary.

Offering a brief prayer to the dead girl, the medical student pushed the incident out of his mind, thinking instead of the assignment he supposed to submit that day.

(later he would regret not paying more attention to the news.)

* * *

Ong Seongwoo, Minhyun’s best friend, all-rounder handsome prince of the theatre department (if he says so himself), hummed as he balanced his phone, books, and items for his latest prank for the dare month, when his phone rang.

“Most handsome man in the world speaking. How can I help you?” the person on the other line snorted.

“Pretty sure Jin Sunbaenim owns that title, Seongwoo.” Minhyun said. “I’m gonna try and confess today.”

Seongwoo stopped, his eyes lit up in delight. “Really? Heol, Daebak! Finally!! I’m so winning the bet!”

“Shut up.” Minhyun said fondly over the line. “I just need you to distract the kids and maybe keep the pranking away from the science department for the afternoon.”

“Sure, just buy me a cup of coffee and share me the tea later.”

“You still owe me from last debacle you dumbass. See you.”

Seongwoo stopped by the wide stairwell, trying to put his phone away without dropping his books when he thought someone was standing behind him.

He turned and screamed when he felt someone pushed him away.

The glimpse of a young woman staring at him from the top of the stairway was the last thing he saw before he slammed his head against the railing.

* * *

Jonghyun stared at the ghost relaying the latest gossips at him. Beside him, the usual crowd of ghosts were looking in disgust.

“That little-” Baekhyun looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. “One moment.” The ghost walked out to the corridor.

“Are you sure?” Jonghyun asked urgently.

“Yes.” the little ghost answered. “I saw her on top of the stairwell, smiling.” she shuddered.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!” A ghostly scream from outside the corridor silenced everyone in the lab. Baekhyun stomped in and sat back on the desk. “Ok, now I’m thinking a bit clearer.”

“You sure? Didn’t strained a vocal chord screaming bloody murder?” Chanyeol peered at his petite friend. Baekhyun waved away his concern. “I’m already dead, strained vocal chords is least of my problems. Her on the other hand…” Baekhyun huffed.

Jonghyun bit his fingernails as he thinks, a tic they all know he would do when he thinks over a problem. “Do you think the ghosts can help me find her?” He asked worriedly.

“Don’t be stupid Jonghyun. We all would help you. There’s rules in the ghost community here for a reason. We’re not gonna let some stupid malevolent spirit break them.” Taeyong said, the other ghosts nodding furiously. Chanyeol and Baekhyun left, promising to rally the troops into finding the girl, Taeyong meanwhile volunteered to find Minhyun.

Minki, who was staring blankly in front of him throughout the conversation, turned to Jonghyun urgently. “She said the ghost attacked Seongwoo first right? What if Aron’s next?”

* * *

Aron walked up the staircase, cursing over the fact the elevator in their dorm broke down again that month. He was back from accompanying Minhyun from the hospital, visiting Seongwoo, who was stuck in bed with a sprained ankle, bruises and a concussion after his tumble down the university’s stairwell.

Glancing at his phone again, he wondered if he should ask Minki out for dinner. They’ve been chatting the entire day yesterday (he’s still not sure how the other guy got his phone number) and he hoped to move their barely existent relationship into the next level by having a mini date.

Reaching their floor, Aron stared in confusion when he realized someone was standing by their door.

“Excuse me? Is there something I can help you with?” he then blanched when the figure turned and revealed its bloody face. Scrambling backward, he turned to run in horror as the figure moved toward him. He closed his eyes as he slipped, bracing for impact.

Deft yet cold as ice hands catch him and pull him back upright, tugging him away from the floor. The Korean American student turned in surprise to see Minki holding his hand, glaring at the wall behind them.

“How dare you?” Minki snarled angrily, pulling Aron behind him. “Who do you think you are?! you are not allowed to do things like this you fool!!”

Aron shuddered as the temperature dropped. “Minki, what’s going on?”

“Shut up Aron.” He hissed. “We need to go now.”

“Go? Go where? And what the fuck?” Aron yelled as a form appeared out of nowhere, covered in blood.

Minki hissed, his nails turning into sharp claws. “Really? You honestly think you, newly born spirit can fight me?” his eyes turned black.

The spirit hesitated before disappearing, leaving the two behind.

“What the fuck?!! What just happened?!” Aron asked panicked, edging away from Minki.

* * *

“Minhyun! Wait up!” The fox-eyed med student turned and smiled as his lab partner ran up to him.

“Jonghyun! Fancy seeing you out tonight.”

“I was looking for you.” Jonghyun’s eyes flickered to the left before looking back at him. “I was wondering if you, um, walk back to the dorm together? Right now?”

“Really?” He perked up in delight; already fantasizing on how the situation would go as he confess to his petite lab partner.

“Yes, really. You’re not busy right now are you?”

“No really. In fact,” Minhyun lit up. “There’s something important I need to tell you.”

“Er, right now? How about you tell me on the way back?”

“No, I think its better I say it now.”

“Minhyun. I don’t really think this is a good time.” Jonghyun tugged his sleeves. “Let’s have this conversation later.”

“No, if I don’t do this now I might lose the chance again.” Minhyun grabbed Jonghyun by the shoulder. “I just need 5 fucking minutes.”

Startled by the rare curse slipping out of Minhyun’s mouth, Jonghyun nodded, discreetly nodding at Taeyong to give them some space.

“What do you want to tell me, Minhyun-ah?”

Minhyun take a deep breath, then he realized he doesn’t remember what he supposed to say to him.

“Minhyunnie?” It was Jonghyun’s big brown eyes looking at him in confusion that led him to blurt out his greatest secret and heart desire.

“I’m in love with you.”

Jonghyun stared at him in shock. “What?”

“I love you. Always had. I love you Kim Jonghyun.”

“Jonghyun?” Minhyun gently took hold of his hands. “Are you alright?”

The contact jolted him back to life, he pulls away from Minhyun, hiding his face in his hands, an almost hysterical giggle breaking out.

“Y-You can’t just say things like that!! You, you….” the medium trailed off, finally lifting his head back to look at Minhyun who was staring at him in earnest, “are you serious?”

“Every single word. You’re wonderful, the brightest, kindest, the most beautiful person I ever meet. I would be the most stupid person to not notice that, not to see that and not fall in love with you.” He smiled so brightly that Jonghyun felt his heart fluttering from the sheer intensity. “I’m in love with you from the day I walk into that lab and I hope I can love you as long as I could if not forever.”

Jonghyun opened his mouth to say anything (but he wasn’t exactly sure what he going to say to that beautiful, honest confession) when a loud ghostly scream echoed around the clearing, scaring even Taeyong (who was jumping up and down in delight to be a witness to the confession).

Oh damn. He forgot they had a malevolent spirit manifestation at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is killing me. feel free to yell if something feels awkward


	10. banishment of a bad spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun shows to Minhyun how the rumors about him are real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold on to your seats guys cos this chapter is going to give you guys whiplashes

Watching his crush turning deadly pale moments after receiving his heartfelt confession, Minhyun couldn’t help but feeling worried. Its wasn’t that bad was it?

“Jonghyunnie?” He asked, catching his hands but flinched in surprise hearing the loud scream echoing around them. “What the?”

Jonghyun startled out of his shock and quickly dragged his lab partner away. “We need to go. Now.” Ignoring the screaming malevolent spirit, the two quickly ran down the now dark pathway, he trying to figure out the best way out of the predicament. Noticing the peach blossom trees in front of them, Jonghyun dragged his lab partner into the grove, backing him against one of the trees.

“What’s going on, Jonghyun ah?” Minhyun asked, scared as Jonghyun looking around them in fear. He grabbed hold of Jonghyun’s hands, tugging at it worriedly.

“You have a malevolent spirit manifestation Hwang Minhyun-ssi.” Minhyun was shocked to hear a voice he haven’t heard for the past two years talking beside them. Turning around, his face turned pale to see the deceased Lee Taeyong standing beside them, covered in soot, blood and burned skin. “It’s your recently dead stalker matter of fact.”

“Yongie, that’s not nice.” Jonghyun chided him. “Its not his fault he’s being haunted.”

The ghost (holy shit, Minhyun thought hysterically) only snorted. “Incoming.” he then disappeared from their view, leaving the two behind.

Minhyun wanted to throw up when someone walked into their view, stopping just outside the peach blossom grove. The young woman, whom he recognised as the Hong Kong exchange student that had been harassing and stalking him for the past two years, were covered in blood, the right side of her head was caved in, leaking brain matter and blood.

She smiled when she noticed Minhyun before scowling at Jonghyun. “Get out of my way little medium. This is between me and Minhyunnie.” She cooed, her smile cold and greedy as she raked eyes against Minhyun’s tall figure. “I’m here for you my love. We can be together now.”

“This isn’t your place Miss Choy.” Jonghyun moved to try to block Minhyun from her view. “You’re a spirit now. There’s now rules and boundaries that binds you.”

The ghost spat angrily before turning to Minhyun. “My love, my sweet Minhyunnie.” She crooned as Minhyun whimpered, covering his ears in fear. “Come here, my sweet love. We can be together, just the two of us, together forever.”

“God, can you be even more delusional?” Jonghyun rolled his eyes in disgust. “You’ve been stalking him for the past two years, harassing his friends and messing his works, do you seriously think he likes you? Pretty sure after getting a restraining order and you suspended from the uni for a semester shows how much he doesn’t like you.”

“SHUT UP!” She screamed. “Its all just a misunderstanding, Minhyunnie.” she said sweetly. “I did it all because of you. I love you so much I couldn’t bear not being with you. You understand me right? The ghost then screamed in frustration as she tried to enter the grove and failed. “Why can’t I enter?!”

“Peach Blossom are used in rituals to repel bad spirits. Your recent acts of hurting Ong Seongwoo ssi and trying to hurt Aron-ssi makes you a malevolent spirit.” Jonghyun explained nonchalantly.

“You can’t stay there forever.” The spirit hissed. “And little medium, the moment you leave that protection circle I’m going to have so much fun killing you. Then nothing can separate me and my love.”

“Perhaps.” Jonghyun turned to Minhyun, ignoring the screaming ghost. “Minhyun, are you alright?”

“What the fuck is going one?! Why can I see her? And why the fuck are you so calm right now?” Sheer terror colouring his vocabulary.

“This isn’t my first malevolent spirit encounter.” He answered wryly.”Do you trust me?”

Turning fearfully at the still screaming ghost, he looked at Jonghyun’s earnest look and nodded timidly.

“Good. Then whatever happens, don’t move from here.”

Jonghyun pulls out a delicate and blunted silver knife from his satchel bag he was carrying. The ghost looked warily at the knife, hissing in anger, she can feel the spiritual energy bound in the knife. “I’m going to give you a chance. Leave now and repent.”

The ghost laughed coldly. “Repent? What are you, a damned priest?” she said in disgust.

“Last chance.”

“Fuck you.” the ghost spat, the temperature dropping dramatically, cold wind whipping around them. “I’m going to rip you piece by peace.”

“TAEYONG NOW!!” Jonghyun yelled as Taeyong appears out of nowhere, pushing the ghost into the grove, holding her down. Jonghyun braced himself as he moved forward, stabbing the screaming ghost with the silver knife with all his might. With a loud gurgle, the malevolent spirit collapsed into herself, turning into dust.

Breathing deeply after the exorcism rite was complete, he turned, feeling in dread to watch he was going to see.

Minhyun was staring at him in horror.

* * *

Tightly gripping his cup of hot chocolate. Minhyun stared at Jonghyun, waiting for him to explain, ignoring the bustle of the coffee shop they were in.

“Bear with me, Minhyun, since this is hard for me to explain. This is the second time I told someone who’s alive and not family.” Jonghyun said softly, staring down at his coffee, afraid if he looks up at the young man, he might lose courage to tell the truth. “What kind of rumors have you heard about me?”

“I heard that you can see ghosts. But I thought that was just a rumor.” He said bewildered.

“My family…” he hesitated before taking a sip of the coffee, “My family, is inflicted with a gift, that some would call a curse I guess. According to the family legend, my great-great grandmother was a great shaman during the Joseon era. She was so powerful that a grim reaper was in love with her, courting her for years. The both of them had a child that have the gift that not just communicate but can appease the spirits. According to the legend, her gift was so powerful that a drop of her blood can empower a spirit or that by touching her can grant a mere mortal the brief gift of seeing and sensing ghosts. The gift was then passed down from the daughter to her descendants, that every generation one would be born with the gift and able to communicate with the spirits. I’m the tenth generation born with the gift.”

“Oh.” Minhyun took another sip of his hot chocolate, letting the warm drink quench the uneasiness in his stomach. “I.. I don’t know what to say, Jonghyun ah.”

“Are you alright?” the latter asked softly.

“I’m not sure what to feel right now. Its too much to take in.”

“Minhyun, about that confession…” Jonghyun tentatively started when the fox-eyed young man quickly stood up. “I need to go.” He said abruptly, and quickly ran out of the coffee shop.

Jonghyun crumpled in quiet despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and congrats to @Feyatsirk for releasing who the stalker ghost was. I had fun killing that damned sasaeng *evil chuckle*


	11. a case of haunting part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonghyun seeks consolation from someone alive, Minhyun tries to figure out his feelings and Theater Departmetn should really reconsider their dare month policy

Jonghyun sniffed as he burrowed deeper into the bed. Cuddling to the oversized dragon stuffed toy he gave to the bed owner on their first meeting, he tries his best not to get his tears (and snot) onto the plushie (as well as on the multitude pillows and stuffed toys on the small bed.)

Sighing, he turned to the other person in the bed. “I don’t think he’s going to talk to me anymore.” he mourned.

Jaehwan cooed at the adorable sight of Kim Jonghyun in a oversized hoodie, cuddling the huge doll and his tear stained face. “Its okay hyung. If Minhyun doesn’t want you, I pretty sure there’s a lot of people would love to date you. Matter of fact, lemme just dump Dongho hyung and take you out on a fantastic date.”

The medium stared balefully at him as the music student cackled in delight. “Really Jonghyun hyung. I don’t really what’s going on between the two of you, but I think Minhyun hyung just need some time.”

“You think so?” He asked pitifully. “He’s ignoring my calls for the past two days and he haven’t been to his classes. I’m worried.”

“Do you want us to talk to him for you? I know some guys that can helped and a convenient back alley to do it.”

“That sounds like you going to beat him up, not talk to him.” Jonghyun said wryly, used to Jaehwan’s weird sense of humor.

“I would if he breaks your heart hyung.”

Jonghyun sighed again but let the younger man pull him into a hug.

Dongho, who just came back from a snacks run, snorts when he saw his best friend and boyfriend cuddling on his bed (inwardly screeching over the abuse his beloved toys are suffering from being squished or kicked out from the small bed).

“Really, in my bed?” he playfully scowled. “We just got back together Jjaeni ah, did you have to cheat with my best friend?” he joked.

‘Jjaeni’ snorted, pulling Jonghyun even closer to his chest. “I’m breaking up with you. I’m gonna date Jonghyun hyung now.”

With an outraged shout, the stocky music student threw himself over the bed, squishing the two under him as they yelled in outrage. Seconds later the three starts giggling as they tickled one another, the poor stuffed toys become victims in the small three-way war.

* * *

Minhyun lay on his bed, staring blankly out the window. He spent the last two days thinking about everything and nothing. He even ignored his twitchy roommate, only getting out of bed to go to the bathroom and eat instant noodle (so unhealthy but he haven’t got the energy to go out of the dorm room).

Absently tugging at the Fox Eddy plushie, he thought again about what Jonghyun had told him that night.

More importantly he regretted not thanking him for saving him. But simply saying it via text seems impersonal and yet he couldn’t gather his courage to meet him face to face yet.

(What did Jonghyun even thought of his confession that night? Was he going to reject him? Was he going to accept it? But was he even worthy enough to like a person like Jonghyun? Can he accept Jonghyun after all that secret?)

He screamed into his pillow, feeling frustrated how things were going (or rather, not going).

“Hyung!” Minhyun jumped as Daehwi barged into the room, screeching, followed by Jinyoung. “I need your help!”

“No.”

“Hyung,” Daehwi wheedled. “You’re only one left available. Seongwoo hyung is in the hospital, Daniel hyung is taking care of him with Jihyo nuna, Jaehwan hyung isn’t picking up his calls and as Jisung hyung the president of the drama department so I can’t ask him.”

Minhyun sighed but out of the fondness of his junior (and the urgent need to get out of his funk) he said yes.

He was going to regret it.

* * *

“Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to host the end of dare month at a condemned building?!” Minhyun said almost hysterically. With him was Daehwi, Somi and Samuel, whom the three needed to complete the dare of collecting hidden items in the building, Jinyoung who was there for moral support as well as Jihoon and Woojin, who were there for drama.

“Same person who thought of filling the entire auditorium with garlic jelly filled balloons; Kim Seokjin sunbaenim.” Daehwi shrugged, checking his torchlight. Minhyun palmed his face. Of course it was Kim Seokjin, one of the two darlings of Theater Department and owner of the biggest fanclubs in the university, he was a member of BTS, a 7 members group that once started a semester long inter-departments prank war that ended with several suspensions and a building condemned by the said garlic jelly prank.

“So how are we going to do this hyung?” Jinyoung asked.

“Well, if 2park here is willing to help, between the 7 of us we can search the entire building for the items.” Minhyun decides, “if Jinyoung can go with Daehwi and search the first floor and Jihoon, Woojin and Somi take the ground floor, Samuel and I can search the second floor.”

* * *

Samuel poked over some of the debris on the vacant room. “Hyung, is it true this was the place where some of the frats boys died in the fire few years back?”

Minhyun shuddered remembering the horrified incident that happened during his freshman year and the memory of seeing Taeyong in his undead form tackling the dead stalker. “Yea, the university said the accident happened because of some faulty wiring. By the time the kids partying realizing what was happening it was too late for them.” Minhyun said in a hushed whisper. “It was terrible.”

The two shuddered then turned in shock as a loud banging sound came from the other end of the corridor they were in.

“Um, we’re the only one who's supposed to be here right?” Samuel tugged on Minhyun’s sleeves as they left the room. “Should be. Unless Theatre Department made another prank in this dare.” The two jumps again when a phone rang. Minhyun picked up the call, pulling Samuel closer when another banging sound can be heard.

“Hyung.” Daehwi said through the call. “Somi and the two hyungs found the items already. Jinyoung and I are heading down now.”

“Ok. Can you ask your sunbaes to stop with the noises up here?” Both of them flinched again as the noise came again, this time closer.

“What noise? Hyung, we were wrong. The theatre department only used the ground floor for the dare since the building is too condemned.”

Another banging sound came again, this time just by them. The two turned pale as Minhyun quickly ushered the freshman down the only usable stairs.

“Hyung? HYUNG?”

“Jinyoung I need the two of you to get out of the building NOW!” He quickly ended the call as he went down the stairs. Minhyun turned back for a second and blanched when he saw the flicker of something standing on the top of the stairwell, smiling malevolently down at them.

“Samuel, RUN!”

* * *

Skittering out of the building, the two breath in the fresh air, the rest of the group, together with some members of the theater department looking quite confused at them.

“Hey, is there something wrong?” Yoon Jisung asked, passing them some water bottles.

“I.. there’s something wrong with that building.” Minhyun merely said as he looked at the group, and then frowned. “Wait, where’s Daehwi and my cousin?”

Kim Seokjin looked up from his tablet, frowning. “They haven’t appeared yet.”

“Wait, are you saying they’re still in the building?” Minhyun quickly turned and ran into the building, ignoring everyone’s cries.

* * *

“Daehwi, Jinyoung-ah!” Minhyun yelled, as he make his way through the hallway on the first floor, ignoring the smell of smoke and burned flesh still clinging around even after two years after the incident (he’s so abstaining from eating pork after this).

The med student turned again, restlessly wondering if the two freshies gotten out. Cursing when he realized his phone lost its connectivity, he decided to make his way out to check when an ominous sound echoed in the room. Determinedly looking forward, he made his way to the stairwell, ignoring the loud footsteps and the smell of something rotten following behind him.

“Leaving already?” a high-pitched voice called out behind him. Inwardly whimpering, he turned around just as a strong force pushed him down the stairwell.

That malevolent smile was the last thing he saw before everything turned dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Humans can see ghosts in this fic if they A. have skin to skin contact to Jonghyun or B if the ghost is a malevolent spirit or a poltergeist


	12. A case of haunting part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jonghyun figured out something bad happened and ARen had an important conversation. Also exploring a bit on why Dongho and Minki has a weird relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so hard to write that it took me two weeks to figure things out before splitting it into two.
> 
> hope you guys enjoy this one. Next chapter will by out by next week. promise!!

Jonghyun stepped into the hospital room, taking in the silent body lying on the hospital bed. Beside the comatose patient, sat Aron and someone who judging from her looks and Minhyun’s ramblings, was his older sister, Sujin.

“Jonghyun. Hey.” Aron looked sideways before looking back at the medium. “I take it you heard about the incident then.”

“Jaehwan told me.” He gave the bouquet of jasmines he was carrying to him. “How is he?”

“He haven’t woke up yet since the accident.” Red-eyed, Sujin sniffed before excusing herself in guise of getting some coffee from the cafeteria.

Shifty eyes, Aron waited until the two were alone to ask him nonchalantly. “How’s Minki? I haven’t seen him around.”

“He’s good. Did you two talked? After last night?” He asked warily.

“Why didn’t you tell me he’s… not human?” Aron asked, playing with the silver rosary on his hands.

Jonghyun’s eyes flickered at the rosary before looking him square in the eye. “It wasn’t my place to say it. And hyung, I’m not really sure what’s going on between the two of you but I don’t think he would hurt you intentionally.”

Aron looked at him before sighing, sitting back down again, letting him to come closer to the bed.

Jonghyun settled down on the other chair, looking at the still sleeping Minhyun sadly. “What did the doctor said?”

“Apart from the contusion on his head and the bruises he got from the tumble down the stairs, he’s okay. They’re all confused why he’s still haven’t woke up yet.”

Jonghyun frowned and leaned closer to brush his hair away from his forehead before flinching back in shock.

“Oh god.”

Aron frowned. “Is there something wrong?”

Ignoring Aron, Jonghyun lightly placed his hand over Minhyun’s forehead, feeling disturbed over what he found, or rather not found. “I think we have a big problem now.”

* * *

**That night**

Frowning at the lights flickering ominously, Aron couldn’t help but scream when a loud knocking sound came out of nowhere.

“She’s not here.” Aron said as he let Jonghyun, and surprisingly Dongho, into the hospital room. “Sujin left to get their parents down from Busan. No offense but why are you here Dongho-ssi?”

“I’m a former Mudang in training. Jonghyun asked me for help.” Dongho shaked the satchel he was carrying.

“Just the two of you?” Aron asked. And flinched when a cheerful voice replied behind them. “The three of us actually.” Minki waved at them from the windowsill he was sitting. “And what’s up with the lighting in this room? Did the hospital forgot to do their maintenance or something?”

Ignoring the ghost, Aron turned to the medium. “Why is he here?”

“I need Minki’s help.”

“At least I’m more useful than Dongho here.” Minki said with a teasing tone.

“Excuse me. Who’s the ghost and who’s the one with knowledge here to help Jonghyun?” Dongho retorted back.

Suddenly the two began to argue, yelling at each other, Aron gaping at them in surprise. Jonghyun ignored the two and stood by Minhyun’s bed, staring down at the sleeping beauty.

“Please you can’t even properly sense ghosts without him!”

“You’re the reason why most ghosts haunts Jonghyun in the first place!”

“You’re a useless crybaby of a shaman in training the first time we met!”

“You tried to kill me the first time we met!”

“You tried to exorcise me!”

“You killed 5 men!!”

“Shut up!” Jonghyun’s husky voice was raised. He glared at the two of them. Dongho raised his hands before starting to pull out a sachet out of the satchel he carrying.

Ignoring the whole statement (he’s going to revisit that statement later after the crisis), Aron turned to Jonghyun who was standing by Minhyun’s bed. “So what’s really going on?”

“Basically what happened to Minhyun wasn’t just an accident. It was intentional.” Jonghyun pulled out a ball of red strings and reached out for Minhyun’s hands. “Hyung, could you help me hold his hands?” He began to weave the strings around the two hands and wrists. “What the ghost did was displacing Minhyun’s soul out of his body. If I’m correct he’s currently back at the building with the ghost. With a small ritual I can get guide his soul back but the ritual is going to leave him vulnerable that any ghosts can come in and take over his body.”

“Here’s where I come in.” Dongho finished making a circle of salt and dried peach blossom around the bed and pulled out a pair of silver fans. “I’ll be protecting him while Jonghyun conducts the ritual.”

Watching as Dongho helping Jonghyun lighting a bunch of purple scented candles (lavender, sage and something woodsy) he struggled over his current choices.

“Are you really going to ignore me?” Minki suddenly stood beside the Korean American student. “We never finished that conversation.”

“I don’t think we have anything left to say.” He stubbornly looked away from the ghost, ignoring the pang of pain.

“I think we do. You never did let me explain before you took off last night.” Minki’s voice was soft as he gently set his cold hand on Aron’s shoulder. “Aron, I’m sorry if I hurt you. It was never my intention to do so.”

“You could have told me!” he said, pitching his voice so the other couldn’t hear their conversation. “Or was I just a game to you?” his voice hurt.

“No!” Minki quickly said. “At first I was surprised that someone could see me, then was very flattered that you were interested in me. I didn’t mean to misled you or playing with your feeling.I just want another human friend.” He answered wistfully. “I knew Jonghyun when he was a kid and things happened between me and Dongho for the two of us to be proper friends.”

“You could have at least told me the truth.”

“And what? Let you ran off like what you did last night?”

“I panicked! Its not everyday someone finds out the guy he likes is a ghost!”

Minki suddenly smiled. “likes?”

“Liked!” Aron felt his cheeks red from the lie. It took him the entire night and most of the day to realized that despite of everything happening he still likes Minki.

“Let’s start again. Be friends.” Minki asked softly.

“Is this a trick?” Aron asked suspiciously.

“No. I’m being absolutely sincere here.”  
Looking at Minki’s hopeful expression, Aron decided to relent (even though knowing this is going to end badly for him.) “Okay. Let’s do that.” He then turned away to find Jonghyun and Dongho watching them. “What?!” he can feel his cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Nothing.” Jonghyun said as Dongho giggled obnoxiously beside him. “You two done? We still have a _sleeping beauty_ to rescue.”

“So what are you going to do next?” Aron asked curiously.

“I’m going back to the building and find Minhyun’s soul. From there, I’m going to guide him back home.”

“You’re not going alone are you?”

“Don’t worry hyung. Minki and a few of my… ghost friends are coming with me.”

“I’ll go with you.” Aron blurted out. “I mean, its not that I don’t trust you but I feel more comfortable if I go with you.”

“I’ll watch over this idiot, Jjyu-ya.” Minki jumped down from the windowsill. “Between the legion of spirits and me, this is going to be a piece of cake.”

* * *

“Goddamnit Minki. You and your big mouth.” Chanyeol yelped as another piece of ceiling dropped over them.


End file.
